The Night
by Jakeodude
Summary: Sheena x Emil


This is my first story so please comment/review. Also leave me suggestions on what I should do next.

"Devils hellfire!" The young boy screamed as yet another vanguard member went down. He and Sheena had volunteered to scout out a vanguard base when they had been ambushed". Agh!" came a sound from behind him as a vanguard soldier knocked Sheena off balance giving another an opportunity to stab her with him sword. Sheena fell face first onto the ground . Emil watched in horror at the sword sticking out of her back and the slowly spreading pool of blood under her body. After dispatching the last soldier he ran over to her to see if there was any way to save her. After a quick examination her realized that in order to take a full assessment of her injuries he would have to undress her. He had no time to lose so without thinking he untied her kimino and stripped it from her body to reveal a white bra and white panties. As he realized what he had done it was hard to focus on giving her help and keeping his urges separate. After pulling the blade out of her back and putting a few gels in the wound he began to see signs of the bleeding stopping. He bandaged her up, put her kimono back on and began carrying her to the nearest town. As her carried her he saw her face getting paler and paler as her pulse was becoming fainter and fainter. When got to town he could not feel her pulse at all. All his hope left him as he carried his dead friend. Hey lied her down on the ground almost about to cry when he suddenly got up filled with a strange will and ran into the town. He frantically looked for a doctor filled with hope that she was not dead yet. As he found one he hurriedly brought him to Sheena hoping she still had a tiny bit of life left in her. The doctor started started checking her vitals. He looked at Emil and said, "well the good news is your friend isn't dead but she is on the brink of death. If you hadn't of brought me now she would of died." As the doctor he hired started healing her Emil sat worried in the lobby. The doctor eventually came out of the room and relieved Emil by telling that the wound was serious but she would survive thanks to the first aid he gave her. A few days later Sheena was almost healed. Emil was in his room thinking about why he had even taken the mission with her alone. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he yelled. Sheena opened the door and walked in. "Oh hey Sheena" he said excitingly "glad you're feeling better." "Emil I would not be alive if it has not been for your actions." Emil blushed when she said this. "You would of done the same for me." He replied " nether the less I would like to do something for you." She paused for a minute and said "Emil, have you ever been with a girl before" Emil thought for a minute and said hesitantly "what do you mean." For the first time ever Emil saw her blush "Emil will you have sex with me " Emil shocked at what she said " Sheena do you really want to that far?" " Emil you never gave up on me even when it looked like it was hopeless, of course I do" As she said this she reached down and pulled off the ribbon holding her kimono on. As her kimono slipped off her shoulders he expected to see the same sight he saw when he saw her the first time. However this was not the case she had put on a skimpy swim suit on. She stood there blushing as Emil stared at her. "Well" she said embarrassed . Emil just sat there unable to respond . She walked up to him grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room into hers. "What do you want to do" she asked suductively . Emil was still shock from the initial reveal. "Here let me help you." She walked over to him and dragged him on to her bed. She slowly started to lean in to kiss him. He jumped with surprise but accepted it feeling his lower body become excited. "Let's get you out of those clothes" she said as she pulled his tunic off revealing his light build and boxers. She smiled and Emil's boxers had tented by this. He blushed as Sheena turned her gaze to it. She bent down and tugged his boxers off revealing his erecting. Without warning she bent down and began licking it. He moaned as her toung ran up and down his length. She slowly slid his length into her mouth. He had never even seen a girl naked before and certainly never had one do something like this. "Uh Sheena I feel like I'm going to cum." She immediately pulled him out of her mouth and put it in between her breasts licking it as it it got close to her face. "Unggh" he exclaimed as he came all over her face. She looked at him with cum still dripping down her face . "Wow Sheena that was amazing" he exclaimed gratefully. "Emil I'm ready to take this one more step forward" unhooking her bikini as she said this slowly lowering it showing her perky medium sized breasts. "You don't mean..." "Yes" she interrupted him . As she said this she bent down untied her bikini bottom and let it fall off leaving her in her naked glory in front if the nervous Emil. He hesitated as he realized what he was about to do. He was going to have sex with Sheena. He lay back on the bed as she climbed on top of him sliding her wet sex over his chest till she could lean in and kiss him again. She slowly slid down him until she was at his waist making his cock rub against her vaginal folds. He looked her in the eye and she nodded. She raised her waist up until He lined himself up and lowered her onto his cock. He slid inside her only to be met by A thin wall. "You didn't tell me you were a virgin" he said surprised "Yes emil and I want you to have it." She pushed he hips down until his erect cock tore through her hymen claiming her virginity. She winced at sudden pain of having her hymen broken. It took a few minutes to get used to his length but eventually signaled him to start moving. He slowly bucked his hips pushing himself further in to her until he was completely sheathed inside her. Gradually the awkwardness of their sex became less an less evident as she rode him. She felt his cock become harder as her tight vaginal walls slid around it. Suddenly Sheena moaned as her walls contracted and she came all over his still hardening cock. She slowed down and Emil hesitated to ask if she wanted to stop but before he could ask she reached out for his hands and held them to her hips. She started moving again but with renewed effort with Emil bouncing her up and down on his cock. The faster pace cause her breast now sweat covered to bounce up and down making the sex even more erotic. After a few minutes he felt a powerful tug in his loins realizing that he was about to cum. "Uh Sheena" he said frantically. "I am going to cum soon." Sheena caught up in the extacy had not heard what he said and kept her momentum as she rode his cock. Emil taking in the reality tried to shove Sheena off him jostling her enough to get her attention. She looked at his face and guessed what he was about to do based on his grimaced expression."Emil do you want to cum inside me? She asked as best she could her voice strained. Emil thought for a moment and nodded. A few thrusts later she slammed down on his cock so hard that it went all the way into her womb. When she did this he lost all control and came inside her painting her walls white with his seed and filling her empty fertile womb. Cuming inside her felt right to Emil. The contracting of her walls along with the feeling of his cum seeping into her womb. Sheena moaned loudly when she felt his hot seed rush into her. It felt good to have the person who saved her spill himself inside her. She realized that she had just been possibly impregnated by emil. It wouldn't be that bad if it was his child. He pushed her off him so that his cock slid out of her causing his cum to leak out of her pussy and onto his chest. The now pregnant Sheena rolled off him so that they lay next to each other and soon the two lovers fell into an exhausted sleep .


End file.
